Possession
by Babykittylover
Summary: Gaara does not love, he tolerates, he controls, he possesses. Gaara does not love, but love will be the only thing that will save them. GaaraXOC. No ReviewsNo Updates.
1. Tame the Fox

Chapter One

His first glimpse of her had been the Chunin exams. While unable to judge, he had decided to at least view the coming generation of ninja in his village. Less then impressed with their progression he had allowed his gaze to wonder. She sat behind her mother, the current Hokage of Konoha. She stood out among the observers, not because of any generous abundance of beauty but rather that she was the only one completely hidden beneath cloth. Her eyes peaked out over a black cloth veil that extended to wrap loosely around her head. Her eyes, he noted were gentle, one a soft blue that reminded him of the skies in Suna, the other the yellow of sand. They watched the test with interest, bordering on fascination. Her clothing also seemed to have the desert heat in mind. Loose, light shirt transparent and full armed with an over tunic synched at her waist with a black leather cord, loose pants that were tucked into thigh high leather boots. Her outfit was entirely black as if she strove to blend with the shadows. She sat with rigid posture behind Tsunade, though seemed relaxed. She must have said something for Tsunade nodded and smiled.

She tilted her head and the sun reflected off her hitae-ate. Gaara frowned, at the symbol. It was a series of engraves in a vaguely rectangular shape. The Village of the Maze. He recalled an invitation some months ago to celebrate the Hokage's daughter return. She was apparently the daughter of the two village's kage. He smirked behind his hand.

She suddenly shifted her gaze from the exam and looked around. Her eyes met his. A shiver went down his spin and his eyes widened a fraction in surprise. She held his gaze, tilting her head again ,curiosity plain in her gaze. He settled his hand back in his lap, leaving his smirk firmly in place.

Her eyes flashed with annoyance and she looked back to the examinees.

Gaara turned his attention back as well. Feeling strangely satisfied from her reaction.

Tsunade pretended to ignore Gaara's interest in her daughter. Through out his stay in Konoha he seemed to subtly strive to annoy Kitsune. She feared greatly what that might mean for Kitsune. Gaara of the Desert's interest in anyone tended to be short and lethal. What worried her more was that he was able to pull reactions from her daughter. Since coming to Konoha Kitsune had maintained an air of serenity and gentility. Her words were short and candid. Her eyes were ever gentle and patient, yet the Kazekage with only an expression could pull annoyance and anger to those calm eyes.

Knowing who Kitsune's father, Tsunade knew just how volatile her emotions could be, how easily the right buttons could push her into something she would regret later. So Tsunade kept Kitsune busy giving her a team of Genin to train. She fretted and listened for any rumors of what Gaara was up to.

Naruto sat next to Kitsune at his favorite ramen shop. They had developed a ritual to celebrate the last day of training for the week. It was one of the few times he saw her with her hair out and veil down. He always took several moment to simply stare at her. Her hair was her name sake, the reddish copper of a fox. It was cut to frame her face and hung just below her shoulders. Her face was heart shaped, her eyes the odd mis-matched color she claimed was a 'gift' of her fathers. Her skin though gave off a sparkle like sheen as if coated with a thin layer of silver. He had once reached out to touch it, without thinking, and Kitsune had politely told him that touching was unacceptable.

Naruto found it odd, but as she had smiled kindly and had looked fairly embarrassed, so he had apologized and accepted it as some strange culture thing from Meikyuukere.

They spoke of their teams. Well, he spoke of his team and she made non-committal noises of agreement or disbelief. He had gotten her to laugh once. The sound and nearly sent him to his knees to express undivided love. What had kept him in his seat had been Tsunade's words that Kitsune needed time to heal.

"Megitsune" a deep voice broke through Naruto's chatter.

Kitsune jumped, dropping her chopsticks and knocking over her bowl of ramen. She turned, her cheeks red and her eyes both angry and hurt.

"Kazekage-sama." She said, her voice hard.

Naruto blinked and turned, "Gaara-sama. That was uncalled for."

Gaara's smirk was chilling his eyes burned as if he knew something that Naruto did not about the women beside him.

"Is it?" His eyes remained on Kitsune.

Kitsune turned to Naruto as if ignoring Gaara, "I am sorry Naruto, a sudden foul stench has entered the shop and I have lost my appetite. I will see you in the morning for the joint training session."

She stood putting down enough money for both their ramen and calmly slipped back on her headdress as she glided out of the shop.

Gaara followed ignoring Naruto's angry shouts.

Naruto stared after the two of them completely bewildered at the exchange. What did Gaara have against Kitsune?

Kitsune tried desperately to ignore Gaara's presence. He could tell, it reflected in those eyes that haunted him each night. Gaara was not sure when interest had turned to obsession, but he did not deny that Kitsune was a strange addiction. Gaara had never been denied anything, and he wanted the silver skinned foreigner as he had never wanted anything else. He had to have her; he was not leaving Konoha until he had what he wanted. A grin twitched on the corners of his mouth as he followed her to the river.

Her father was infamous. His quick temper and cruel games were part of stories parents used to keep children in check. It worked, far more then many fairy tales of boogiemen or monsters in the closet. He was real, and the Meikyuukere was spoken of rarely for it was filled with things stranger then most could imagine. The only way one could find Meikyuukere was if they knew where it was, or they had the 'right' words. It is said that even if one found their way into Meikyuukere, they would never find their way out again.

The fact that Kitsune was here, in Konoha, was an intriguing puzzle that Gaara imagined he would figure out as soon as he had her with him in Suna. First though was to see if she had any of her father's qualities, ore her mothers for that matter.

She hesitated on the bank of the shallow stream. She turned and faced him, the setting sun reflected of her hitae-ate. She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her mix-matched eyes.

"Kazekage-sama. If there is aught I have done to offend you would you be so kind as to inform me that I may some how rectify the situation. I find your stalking to be both childish and irritating."

"Really?" Gaara said, " I had thought you hadn't noticed."

Kitsune folded her arms, "What do you want?"

Gaara covered the distance between them and reached out to touch her face. His fingers drifted over her skin, her blended chakra danced across his fingertips and he felt a hot stirring in response. She hissed at him and slapped his hand away from her face.

"How dare you-"

Gaara reached out again slapping her hand away and surrounding her with sand.

She closed her eyes as his sand danced across her skin. Her blended chakra rose to meet his and the glow that emanated from her skin was intoxicating. He stepped closer so that barely a grain of sand could pass between the two of them. She gasped her chest rising to brush his and he felt his desire stir.

She opened her eyes and he saw heat flicker in their depths. He reached out again to touch her and now she was frozen unable to react as their eyes remained locked. He brushed his lips over hers once, twice then deepening the kiss, cupping her face with one hand and pushing back the rest of her head gear. Her blended chakra battled his sand as she battled his invasion.

He let her push him back and he let himself fall back cracking his head painfully against a long and allowed himself to slip into oblivion. He had her now.

A/N: so anyone who read this chapter after I posted it the first time can all laugh at the fact that they know where this story is headed cause I was an idiot and forgot to delete that one scene before saving the chapter as a webpage…hahaha, silly me. Anywho. I would really like reviews? I'd hate to think that 35 people read the chapter and all 35 hated it or didn't like it enough to review L.


	2. Mine

"You attacked the Kazekage!" Tsunade's voice thundered through the room.

Her daughter visibly flinched from her place next to the window. Tsunade tried to grip her anger but failed.

"Kit, do you realize what you've done?"

Kitsune turned to defend herself but deflated at the panic in her mother's eyes.

"I don't care about the circumstances. Suna is demanding retribution. You've put us on the verge of war."

Tsunade watched her daughter struggle with the thought until her face took on its signature impassive expression. She rocked back on her heels fingering the whip that wrapped around her waist.

"You know he provoked me."

"He kissed you Kitsune. Yes an invasion of personal space, though from what he says you did not try to resist until after he had kissed you."

"Resist?" she echoed her lips twitched in a sardonic smile.

"You over reacted."

"Over reacted." She repeated.

She rested her hands on her hips, in an impressive imitation of her father she sneered, "I failed Seduction 101 for a reason mother. Skin contact is forbidden. I think you should take that into consideration."

Tsunade deflated, "I did. But how do you explain something like that to Suna?"

"I would have to go back." Kitsune sighed. "Well what do they want?"

"You." Tsunade sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Mother that would break the treaty with Father."

Tsunade reached for a bottle of sake.

Kitsune's hand appeared over the top and she looked her mother in the eye.

"Mother?"

"Three months, in Suna. If we could hide it from your father for that long. I can avoid war with either. Besides, I'm more afraid of Suna than your father."

Kitsune's eyebrows rose at her obvious surprise at Tsunade's admission.

She bit her lip, "That is a heavy gamble."

Tsunade gave her a look and Kitsune ginned, "Of course, an easy gamble would not be nearly as much fun."

Tsunade smiled back with a nod.

"Of course, if anyone in Suna…"

"Gaara seems to think that those in Suna will be intimidated by your presence alone that the thought of even thinking about your father wont cross their minds."

"If they know who I am."

It was Tsunade turn for a mocking smile, "Kit, you reek of the same stuff your father does. They will know."

Kitsune nodded, "Very well. Tell the Kazekage I will spend three months in Suna to repay him for the harm I have caused."

Tsunade watched her daughter leave. As soon as the door closed she took a large swill of sake. _Great Kages what a mess_.

COP

"I don't think I need to reiterate exactly what position you are placing both yourself and Kitsune in. She is no ordinary ninja, and Meikyuugakure is no ordinary village. I'm sure you know this, so close to those borders. "

Tsunade met the eye of all three men before her.

Gaara did not bother to respond but his council member spoke, "Of course. We are well acquainted with the…unique nature and ability of the denizens of Meikyuugakure."

Tsunade nodded, "Yes well it is not the denizens you need worry about."

The council member eyes widened but he nodded quietly.

"Then I ask again. Are you sure this is what you want?"

The other, younger council member spoke pompously, "It is the custom of Suna for service to be a prepayment for damage done."

Tsunade looked at Gaara for a long time, "If you are trying to some how build ties with Meikyuugakure through my daughter-"

"Hokage-san," Gaara interrupted blandly, "It would take some far more unstable then I to dream of building ties with Meikyuugakure." _This is why I am so keenly interested in the relationship that is Kitsune._

Tsunade fought hard the flush that threatened to surface. There was absolutely no need to point out that she had never been married to the ruler of Meikyuu, and that Kitsune was the illegitimate child of two Kage's whose village shared the same vaguely hostile relationship as every other village shared with Meikyuu.

"What's done is done." Gaara said.

Tsunade nodded and watched the Kazekage and his delegates leave her office. She sat back down and wondered vaguely where she had hidden that second bottle of sake.

COP

The visiting dignitaries stayed in special suites that gave an extensive view of the city. Gaara ignored the image of the sun rising over the trees in favor of what was standing in his door way.

"You're early." He noted, setting down a cup of tea.

She stood there in full dress, her eyes watched him warily as if eyeing an animal you weren't sure would attack you if you approached. Her eyes did a quick survey of the room as she took a step into the room. Her body language spoke of calm confidence but one hand worried the edge of her shirt.

"Kazekage-sama." She started.

"Close the door behind you." He interrupted.

She took two more steps in and the door closed though she had not moved.

"Kazekage-sama." She started again, "You never answered my question."

Gaara was momentarily startled.

"What is it you want?" She said, "Since the Chunin exams you have singled me out among the ninja of Konoha. I need to know what it is you really want from me."

Gaara stood, finding her seemingly lack of fear yet obvious untrusting attitude toward him amusing.

"I want to know. How it is a women, of your elite station finds herself in the service of a mere kage."

She turned with him as he circled about her. Her eyes flickered in annoyance.

"If you speak of the Hokage, you are mistaken. I am not in her service. If you speak of your self then only you really know the answer to it."

"Ah, but I don't. The ninja produced of Meikyuu are a rather special breed of ninja. They aren't hired out; their missions are a different sort of endeavors. So how is it, you, are out of the maze? If it were your usual mission you would not have stayed so very long, you would not be so nicely within my grasp."

She put her hands on her hips "So you forced me into servitude for three months, because you were curious as to why I was in Konoha?"

Gaara closed the distance, "No, I forced you into servitude for three months because I do not want to leave you in Konoha. You are the only women I have seen that could even hope to hold her place against me, and you are perfect for Suna."

Obviously his words were not what she was expecting to hear, for her eyes quickly widened in comprehension and a small gasp whispered out from behind her viel.

"You don't plan on letting me come back." She said.

Gaara gave a predatory grin, "No."

Her hands dropped from her hips and she shook her head.

"I am neither perfect for Suna, nor going to stay longer then the three months." She stated.

It was a challenge. One Gaara had fully expected.

Before he could say anything she continued, "As you said, I am not like the ninja outside of Meikyuu. I am not like you or another who lives under your sun. I can not stay where I am not bound."

Gaara smiled, "Then I shall have to bind you to me."

She laughed, it was mocking and cold and one her found to not fit her at all.

"My father could not bind me to him. My mother does not bind me to her. How, oh great Kazekage, do you plan on binding me to you?"

"I will find away."

The amusement left her eyes and she stared at him silently.

"You do that."

A/n:

Okay, so about a month late….sorry? I have like a zillion story idea's running through my head, but Gaara is really hard to write.

So big ol' question, who the heck is Kitsune's father? Eh eh? Any guesses. Kudos to the person who gets it before I say it. The idea of course is that you will eventually meet him.

So as always, updates are sporadic and up to the characters themselves. Gaara is rather loath to be forthcoming in response to the story, and I'm trying not to actually use Kitsune's P.O.V

Buuut if Gaara continues to be a head ache about it, Kit will just have to tell the story.

Sorry as well that the chapter is rather short. They will get longer…maybe? Anyway. Review! I like reviews, reviews are the reason I stayed up till one o'clock to finish the chapter.

So, reviewing encourages chapter updating. Of course school work discourages it, so try and combat that reader, the better/more the reviews the more likely I'll get the next chapter up!


	3. Message From Home

Messages From Home.

Tsunade should not have been surprised. Two weeks had passed since Kitsune left with the Kazekage and things seemed to be running far too smoothly. It was late when she finally noticed it. She had found one of her hidden bottles of sake and was quick to put it off as a drunken trick of the eye. But as she sloppily signed the last slip of missives she noted it hadn't moved.

It sat, perfectly round on the corner of her desk, winking with its own inner light. She took the last swallow of the bottle and sat back to regard it. It was vaguely familiar. Instinctively she knew that it was not a good thing that it was there but for the life of her she could not muddle through the alcohol induced lethargy to figure out why.

Shizune walked in and took the pile of signed papers making disparaging complaints about the sake. She was nearly out the door when Tsunade spoke

"Shizune, Is there a glass bubble on my desk?"

Shizune scanned the Hokage's desk and confirmed her suspicion, "Hai."

Tsunade sighed, "I had hoped it was the alcohol. Thanks Shizune."

"Hai. Hokage-sama." Shizune left without another word her mind already on her bed.

Tsunade sighed again, "I am not nearly drunk enough for this."

Hesitantly she reached out and touched it. In a shower of glitter it burst leaving behind a rolled parchment bearing a far too familiar and unwanted seal. The seal brought back the memory of a poorly played game of chance with the master of twisted games. A game, she recalled, that ended with an heir to the Meikyuugakure throne.

"Yes." She muttered bringing the infernal paper closer, "Not nearly drunk enough."

COP

Gaara noted the change in Kitsune's behavior two weeks into her stay. Suddenly her gaze would linger too long and eyes go vacant as if she were far away. She only half heartedly raised to his baits to anger her. Needless to say he was annoyed.

Someone was interfering. He stood in the door way to his office and watched her go about straitening up his desk. He could tell her mind was very far away. He stood in the shadow and watched the moon from the window play across her as she moved. She stopped suddenly, gazing up at the moon. Her eyes went wide and vacant and as he watched the color bleed out until her eyes were two silver orbs.

A bubble floated through the window pane and hovered in front of her. Her hands twitched and Gaara easily picked up the strangled whisper that escaped her lips. Gaara strode into the room, sand whipping around him and shooting towards the bubble. With a pop that sounded like glass shattering the bubble disappeared. Kitsune started, her eyes again mismatched. She swayed, dropping the folder she held.

Gaara gripped her arms and swirled her around to face him. She blinked up into his gaze.

"Kazekage." She said her voice bewildered and shaken.

"Who was that?"

She shook her head and tried to pull away but Gaara tightened his grip. Her body stiffened in anger.

"Let me go." She said tugging harder.

Sand began to swirl around them again.

"Who was that?" he asked his voice low with barely suppressed rage.

Gaara was not stupid, that had not been her father, but it had defiantly been male and he did not like the effect that mere suggestions of his presence seem to have on his women.

She grunted and refused to look at him. Gaara shoved her against the wall. She gave a loud 'oof' her eyes finally flying up to glare at him.

"It is not your concern."

Gaara banged a fist on the wall near her head, "Sound take it Kitsune. You're mine! No one else can have you! WHO WAS HE?!"

She looked up at him eye wide in surprise, "How do you know it was a he?"

"Because, Merlin is not a female name."

The moment he finished his sentence he knew he had somehow made a mistake. Kitsune' eyes erupted with mirth as she collapsed into a fit of laughter. Momentarily Gaara was stunned. He had never heard her laugh before, scream, rage, laugh dryly, voice drip with undisguised emotion, but never laugh like she laughed now, from her stomach and in big gasping breaths, her face alight with the emotion.

It was breathtaking, and it stirred something in him that was different then the reaction he was used, it was gentler, warm, not the hot intense burning he felt when she sent him defiant glares or mocking smiles. It was different, and he quickly pushed it back as annoyance rose. He was the source of her laughter and while a part of him seemed to rejoice at the fact that he had made her laugh his ego burned at her mockery.

"I fail to see what is funny."

She stepped out of his grasp as his grip had slackened in his astonishment.

"What is funny," she said bending down to pick up the file she had dropped "Is that you are jealous over a dog."

He suddenly felt like someone had dumped ice water over his head. He clenched his jaw in order to keep it from falling open as he worked her statement over in his mind.

"A dog?" he repeated then cleared his throat hastily to try and cover exactly how stupid he sounded parroting her.

She stood up to face him, blue and gold meeting jade.

"A dog can not produce that kind of presence. You can't be saying a dog sent you a bubble?"

She shook her head, "No, the dog did not send the bubble."

Gaara grabbed her arm before she could turn away, "Then who sent it?" he demanded.

She looked up at him with her half smile that said she was going to enjoy his reaction, but did not like the answer herself, "My fiancé, Prince Tobias."

"BLAST, blast, and blast it all to the seven fires of HELL!!"

Shizune flinched at the sound of something valuable breaking.

"That lying, scheming, cheating, son of a- CRASH!"

Shizune stared longingly at the paperwork before her, paper work that needed to be signed by the currently rampaging Hokage. Somehow, coming to work at 6 in the morning only to find the Hokage well into her cups and rip-roaring drunk had not been what Shizune had hoped for. Actually, she would have gladly taken a hangover Hokage to the current disaster in the doors behind her. It all had to do with the glass bobble from the night before. The look the Hokage had sent it was something Shizune sincerely hoped was never sent her way. However, all Shizune could gather from the Hokage's raging was something of a birthday and wedding announcement. The only reason Shizune could think it was a bad thing was if it had something to do with Kitsune and her ilk.

Shizune sighed when silence suddenly descended the room. She entered the room quietly and was happy to find the Hokage passed out on the floor snoring drunkenly.

She called the ninja that usually guarded the Hokage and had them escort their intoxicated kage home, and then she turned to face the task of cleaning up the room. First things first.

With very little remorse Shizune snatched up the white reed parchment and scanned its contents.

Dearest Tsunade Hokage,

Our daughter is reaching her age of adulthood. As customary she will be celebrating in the usual fashion. Prince Tobias will be present and the final ceremonies of their betrothal will be performed. You are, customarily, invited to both events; however do not feel that you are obliged to attend. Please have my daughter send word of when she will arrive, expect my servants to pop up for her review of the invited guests.

Deepest Regards.

Shizune almost laughed. Two weeks and Tsunade's gamble has fallen threw. He was going to be livid when he found his daughter not in Konoha.

Prince Tobias paced the expanse of his lavishly decorated bedroom. His message had been abruptly severed by his fiancé with one word. She was still avoiding him, but now he knew she was hiding something. Tobias stopped and looked into a large gilded mirror that dominated the one of the corners in his room. Tobias was not vain, he did not have to be, his race was renowned for always producing beautiful things, and children were no exception.

Angrily he glared at his image, but it was not him he saw. No, his vision swam with the image of the man his fiancé was living with. Red hair, eyes the color of her favorite gem and as void of true emotion as hers had been. Cloths of ridiculous fashion and carting around what looked like an oversized gourd. What flashed in his mind in glaring clarity was the symbol on that man's forehead.

"Love." He muttered darkly. If that man thought he could woo his fiancé from him then he had another thing coming. Kitsune was his and he knew he loved her more then any man ever could and he had only one more ceremony before his love bound her to him.

"You can't have her Sabaku no Gaara." He seethed as the image faded from the mirror.

"Get me an audience with the King. We have some issues to discuss about the up coming celebrations."

A ball of light emerged from the beam that the moon cast into his room. It bobbed before him the winked out.

He turned back to the mirror a new image appeared. He touched the smooth surface reverently tracing the pseudo image of the only women he had ever loved, missing the feeling of her in his arms and her voice in his ears.

"It's time to stop running." He told the image.

The image smiled tilting its head and winked.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

A/N: And the plot thickens…bwahahaha. So, we meet daddy next chapter, or the chapter after, fairly soon. Any guesses? If you happen to know what her village name means then you have a real big clue.

Of course, you'd have had to seen it to know what I'm talking about. If, as I suspect, no one has seen it, let me know, I'll throw in a some background explanations so stuff makes more sense :D.

I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not working on another story Sabaku no Otosan, so you can read that in the wait for a the next chapter, or, you can go read Team Trinity Six under Psyco 101. I co-write that and it's fairly more humorous then this :D. anyway, Review!! I like reviews! I was kind of hoping for 10 reviews before I posted this but, I just decided to write anyway.

If, you find anything mechanically wrong with my stories, I am looking for a beta reader, currently the only one I have is busy with Team Trinity Six and I don't want to take advantage of him.


	4. Going Home

Tsunade could only thank her elusive lucky star. The servant had been a rather young friend of Kitsune's, who held no love for his sovereign or Kitsune's betrothed. Merlin had promised to cover for Kitsune. Merlin could only give them little over a week to get Kitsune back to Konoha. The Tailor, Merlin had informed her, would gladly fry their carcasses on His Majesties wrath. Upon the child's departure Tsunade sent the only ninja in the village that had any hope of convincing the Kazekage into an impromptu visit to their allied village, Uzumaki Naruto.

She gave as much information as Naruto needed to understand the severity and urgency of his mission and sent him immediately to Sunagakure.

¥

The protective forest that surrounded the village hidden in the leaves sped by as Naruto burned chakra into speed. He would clear the forest and reach the Suna desert in half the time if kept up his speed.

He knew now that Kitsune's strange chakra, jutsu and carefully worded sentences where more then just her royal upbringing. He knew now that the stories parents frightened children with where not as far from the truth as youth grow to believe. The things that go bump in the night, fairy tales, all have more then a spark of truth and the only thing that keeps them hardly more then stories was a man more dangerous then any demon or bingo booked ninja.

Learning that the things you feared as a child were after a friend could create urgency in any body. However, Naruto felt that, even moving twice as fast as most ninja's take the journey to Suna, he would not make it to Suna in time. His gut told him that Kitsune's father was not easily tricked, and Kitsune was about to be in a load of trouble.

¥¥

Merlin was a happy dog, who was sometimes a happy boy. As he re-entered the maze that was both home, protection and cage to the numerous inhabitants of Meikyuugakure he placed the rolled parchment containing several hundred names, all decorated with a bright vivid red line strait through them, into his mouth. With out much of a blink he traded his human paws for the more comfortable canine form.

Happily and with confidence born from years of experience he loped through the maze, taking turns that were not there and dodging monsters placed in the maze for the unfortunates who challenged the Labyrinth. He passed through a wall and his nails clicked soundly on the stone floor of His Majesties play room.

Merlin found himself comparing his home to that of the Village in the Leaves. The room he stood in now had two windows that looked over the east and the west of the land. The majority of the room was taken up by a large whole in the room filled with pillows and feathers from the pillows. Konoha, he decided, defiantly smelt better.

He placed the parchment at the foot the throne placed on a raise, then turned to leave.

"Wait."

Merlin quickly dropped to his stomach and placed his paws over his nose as his king appeared in the room. He listened to the click of boots and stretch of leather as his ruler strode towards the throne.

In a languid flop that only He could make regal he settled comfortably into the black leather backed chair. He lifted the scroll and scanned the contents. He snorted and tossed the parchment.

Merlin did not hear it hit the ground so he assumed the king had simply vanished it.

"How is my daughter?"

Merlin refrained from growling at the sneer in His Majesty's voice. He quickly changed back to his boy form. He knelt on all fours, his eyes trained to the feathers that littered the ground around him.

"She is well Your Highness." Merlin replied, his voice high in a way only a young boy could produce.

Silence met his statement and Merlin concentrated on not looking up to see what the king was thinking.

"Is she?" he sounded amused and Merlin suddenly found hit hard to swallow.

"How like her." The king continued, "I suppose she hardly used any spells? I imagine her presence was hardly noticeable? Used that silly chakra she inherited from her mother I suspect."

"Yeah. There was almost no trace of her magic." Merlin agreed.

"Merlin."

Merlin flinched at the crack of the king's crop that accompanied his name.

"Such a pity."

Merlin felt the lump grow in his throat.

"W-what is Your Majesty?"

"That your species is not as loyal as your dumber counterparts. That you would attempt to lie to me about my daughter. That you would hide from what you suppose I do not already know."

Merlin lifted his head then. His large honey brown eyes met the livid black and blue of his masters. The crop came down with a heavy crack across his cheek. He ducked his face and whined as he coward before the imposing figure.

"Kitsune is not in Konoha. Your treasonous act to protect my defiant daughter will not go un-punished.

Merlin lifted his head again, but had no more time then to raise his arms to shield himself against the crystal ball that shattered as hit him.

¥¥¥

Gaara looked up from the papers on his desk as Kitsune entered his office. The familiar gnawing in his stomach blossomed. She was paler, the usual glow of her skin dull and gray. She looked deprived of sleep and thinner. He remembered their argument that morning. He had arrived late to work he had stayed home to make sure she ate, he couldn't recall the last time he had seen her eat anything and he was not going to let her deprive herself of that basic need.

He pushed back the gnawing feeling, unsure what to classify it as and watched her with a tinge of jealous irritation. She looked as though her mind were far away. Her cloths were rumbled. She wore a black loose fitting artisan shirt, its top unlaced giving a clear view of her throat and the hint of the swell of her chest. Her pants were loose and flowing without the usual cord belt and leather boots. She sat in her usual chair by the window and uncharacteristically slouched.

Gaara knew her mind was on her fiancé. The expression was one he had become familiar with in the last few days. He set his pen down and pushed back his chair. She turned away from the window and looked at him, her eyes flashing with an emotion he could not name and then dieing into vacant complacency. She raised an eyebrow and waited as he crossed the few feet between them. He placed his hands on the arm rests of her chair and leaned close inhaling her scent and the tingle that over came his body whenever they were close enough for her power to touch his.

He met her gaze and held it. The vacancy left and was filled with an emotion he did know, defiance.

"He can't have you."

She sighed and smiled mockingly at him leaning back to put distance between them. She crossed her arms and looked out the window again.

"You keep telling yourself that Kazekage-san. Maybe it will come true."

Gaara was not listening to her mocking comment. The moment she had moved his eyes had landed on what her loose shirt exposed. He gave a sharp intake of breath and leaned closer to what looked suspiciously like a hickie in the hollow of where her neck met her shoulder. He reached out and touched it, a powerful shock met his fingers and Kitsune gave a loud shriek and the two for them tumbled to the ground as the chair tumbled backwards.

They rolled away from the chair and Gaara straddled her waist.

He smirked at her, "I think that is the loudest noise I've ever heard come out of you."

She glared up at him, "Get off of me."

He caught her chin in his hand and turned her head to the side. She reached up to slap him and he easily knocked her hand away.

"What is it?" he demanded. It was not a hickie; the spot was made of thousands of diminutive symbols in the shape of a half formed ring. She gave an outraged shout and tried to push him off her. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

He traced the seal with his finger and felt her shudder beneath him, "So this is what you hide."

"He really does plan to bind you to him." Gaara said leaning closer and tracing the seal with his tongue. Kitsune whimpered in pain and Gaara growled.

"You're fiancé is weak if the only way he can keep you is by this."

"Kazekage-sama, please."

It was the first time she had ever sounded afraid and Gaara drew back. Suddenly so close to her he realized how young and fragile she looked.

"It's a wedding ring." She said, "A betrothal circle until my next birthday."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and wondered why the thought had never crossed his mind, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Gaara blinked in surprise. He would never have thought someone five years junior to him could posses' power equal to his own. Her eyes and her confidence spoke of someone far older then a mere seventeen.

He stared at the seal that seemed to mock his hold of the being beneath him. Then slowly he leaned forward and kissed her. She gasped in surprise and he trailed his kisses across her cheek to her ear.

"You'll be eighteen soon." He said.

"Two weeks." She whispered hoarsely. He smiled and she shivered, this time it was a different shiver, not revulsion or pain, but anticipation. He remembered her admitting to flunking out of 'Seduction 101' as she called it.

"It isn't complete yet." He said trailing more kisses down her neck until he hovered over the seal.

"I-I'm not an adult yet." She said, her skin warming beneath his, "Traditionally, a women isn't allowed to marry until she is an adult."

"Eighteen." Gaara said, "Traditionally?"

"Y-yes." She took a deep breath, "P-please Kaze-aah!"

She gave a gasp of surprise as he bit into to the seal, "What-"

His chakra moved into the wound, pushing out the others power and he watched in satisfaction as new symbols appeared, completing the ring.

He expected rage, anger. But there was another emotion on her face. Peace.

She opened her eyes and a small smile touched her lips, a new feeling burned in Gaara's heart, but he ignored it as he studied her. For a moment she looked inexplicably happy, relieved and then it all faded into annoyed curiosity.

"How did you know?" she demanded.

Gaara touched his nose to hers, "It is an unwise Kage who lives on the border of another village and does not know their costumes."

"You do realize what you have done."

Gaara nodded, "Sixteen is the age of adulthood in Suna. I have finished the marriage ceremony you father and fiancé left unfinished and unsealed. She shoved his chest furiously and in surprise he let her roll on top of him.

Her chakra beat down on him leaving him momentarily stunned. It seemed the moment she needed. She pulled open shirt and pressed her lips over his heart. There was a searing pain that swept over his body then back as she bit down. Her own chakra beat through his and into the wound, sealing it and them.

"You are now as much mine as I am yours." She said, her eyes burning from the power rush.

Gaara reached up and jerked her head down to his pressing her lips to his in a possessively harsh kiss.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he rolled her to the ground.

"Why?"

Her question stunned him; he looked at her and wondered how she could not know.

"You've invaded my mind since I laid eyes on you. My body has ached to hold you. Every moment we are apart is agony. I have to have you. No one else can. You are mine."

Her eyes did not flash with the usual anger the last declaration usually ignited in her.

"I am not a slave." She said.

Gaara grinned at the acceptance that one sentence gave, "But you are mine."

Gaara leaned in to kiss her when something heavy hit him in the head and then bounced to the floor next to Kitsune's head. He picked up the crystal and in a shower of glitter it turned into a letter with Kitsune's name written in large loopy letters.

He stood up and pulled her up after him. He shoved the letter into her hands.

"Read it." He said ignoring Kitsune's hurt and annoyed expression.

"Darling Kitsune, "she began. Gaara snorted.

"It has been far too long since we have been together and I long to hold you again. Your birthday seems centuries away and the final ceremony cannot come quick enough. I miss your smile, your laugh and your witty sarcasm.

My darling fox. It grieves me that it comes to my attention that you are not longer in the protective arm of your mother, and are, in fact, living with another man. Darling, I have but one thing to say-"Kitsune stopped with a gasp, her previously flushed face fading to a pale gray.

Gaara snatched the letter from her angry that she would not read what sounded obviously like he was breaking the engagement.

"Kazekage-sama. No!" she cried reaching for the envelope.

Gaara grabbed her wrist and read aloud:

"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away. Right now."

* * *

A/n: LOL, so...anyone expect that? No? Yes? So does anyone know who her father is now????

Okay so, sorry for the lack of updating. I have another story, Sabaku no Otosan, that has gotten a better response then this one. REviews really motivate me, so I've been far more motivated to write that one than this one, but don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing it. Gaara in the Labryinth is just too good a story to stop writing :D. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did:D REview!!


	5. The Goblin Game

Goblin Game

Giggles herald his coming. Not the sweet child-like sound, but a grating sadistic sound. The window opened by itself and he was suddenly there in a flurry of glitter.

His dark eyes scanned the office with undisguised disdain before settling on Gaara with an expression he would expect a rat to have after getting cheese.

The Goblin King stood, arms akimbo as the giggles died down.

"My, my, what do we have here? Gaara is it? Kazekage of Sunagakure. It's been a while since I've had the pleasure to visit a shinobi nation. However, the fact that my daughter is involved in this rather unpleasant trip does not surprise me." Here his eyes dismissed Gaara to settle on an ill looking Kitsune.

The Goblin King's eyes scanned Kitsune, his eyes darkening at swollen lips and mussed hair and clothes. Kitsune's hands fluttered to her hair then snapped down to her side and she lifted her chin defiantly. His eyes widened and Gaara smirked knowing he saw the completed ring on her throat. His eyes darted to Gaara's open shirt and the matching ring.

"You have been busy." He murmured, his tone unhappy.

"I won't go back. I'm an adult, you don't steal adult, only children." She said.

The Goblin King smiled. Gaara tensed, the smile was amused, confident and entirely too satisfied. He had something and Gaara doubted whatever it was neither he nor Kitsune would like it.

"True, but as far as I'm concerned, the Kazekage has invited me to his office. I seem to have found you in a breach of contract. Which means you will come with me."

"I won't." Kitsune said.

"She won't." Gaara said at the same time. "She's mine."

Gaara grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. "She's bound to me, by your vows as well as mine."

"Ah, but I can. Married or not, she is the daughter of fae and mortal and bound in contract to retain both powers as genie."

He held up a small blue vase with a wide bottom and thin neck, as long as his palm, a sapphire corking the vase.

Kitsune swore, "You thief! That's mine!"

"Genie." Gaara muttered stunned. "You didn't tell me."

"Like I would just hand you my bottle when you'd ask for it." She growled at him.

He smiled, pleased her anger was back.

"In you go sweetheart." Her father twisted the sapphire from the top. Kitsune let out a short shriek and then his hand closed around nothing.

Sand shot towards the King. "Give her back!" Gaara growled.

The Goblin King threw a glass bubble; it shattered against his sand stopping it. "If you want her then beat my Goblin Game."

The King disappeared along with the floor and Gaara fell unceremoniously into a pond.

Gaara swore his sand swirling around him. He stood, the pond's water only came up to his knees, but he was soaked from chest down from his sudden dunking.

He stepped out of the pond only mildly grateful it was relatively clean. He took in his surroundings. Sagebrush and leafless trees clung to a wasting land of lumpy hills. Nothing but hills and sun bleached sand. He turned around to find a large stone wall stretching endlessly in both directions.

Gaara swore again. He knew what was beyond those walls. Monsters, puzzles and winding rows of trap filled mazes.

"Goblin Game" Gaara muttered, walking towards the walls. If he wanted Kitsune back he'd have to win, he'd have to beat "The Labyrinth."

#--

Kitsune fell back onto the many plush pillows that cover a small part of the floor. Indignantly she stood, ripping off the ribbon-trailing head band. Her 'genie' garb a flowing mess of sapphire blue silk pants and ridiculously small halter dripping with coin-like decorations that tinkled with ever move. Bells decorated her ankles as well as intricately designed markings that curled over her feet and around her upper arms.

All her plans were ruined. She glared up into the dark neck that led to the only way out of her prison.

Jareth could not leave well enough alone, and now the one thing she had dreaded since she had taken the bottle had happened. Someone owned her. She rubbed the spot on her neck. Correction: two people owned her.

"You can't serve two masters."

She let out a howl of frustration. Her bottle shook and she collapsed onto the pillows again.

What was he doing, playing catch?

The bottle jerked again then a loud clink and thump told her the bottle had been set down.

She tensed, expecting a summons, but nothing happened. She closed her eyes and flipped onto her stomach burying her face into the pillows.

This has definitely not been part of the plan. She had been so close. One night with Gaara under the ceremony vows and all other contracts were void. Marital vows were stronger than any other, but unconsummated the vows could not take effect. One night and she would've been free from this cursed bottle and her father's tyrannical reign of her life.

She groaned. Of course it was her fault things had turned out this way. She had left the bottle on her desk. Never smart. Any genie worth his salt was notoriously possessive of their bottle. Some hid it far from their person, but Kitsune usually kept it on her person. However that morning she had been distracted.

Gaara was becoming increasingly possessive; the men in the building were ordered to avoid her, any conversation could not have eye contact with any part of her and could not last more than five minutes. She did not want to be his possession, she could have just handed him her bottle for that. She wanted him to want her. It was Sabaku no Gaara, love would never be a factor, but if he had desired her, had wanted her, maybe he could be convinced to marry her.

She had left her room with these thoughts, completely forgetting her bottle. She had been pleasantly surprised to find flashing the ring had given her exactly what she wanted, but her father's appearance had left one thing undone and she knew her father would use it to it's fullest advantage.

Could Gaara stop him?

She looked up into the inky dark of the neck and frowned. She would stop him.

Two quick hand signs and chakra sent to her feet had her climbing up the neck. At the top she met with the sapphire. Three hand signs this time and she pushed against it.

It didn't budge.

She funneled chakra into one hand. She drew back her fist and threw a punch that would have made her mother proud.

* * *

A/N: Hey hey, just did some quick edits, i uh saved the original edit in a temp. without realizing it.

I have every intention of finishing this fanfiction, i am however one of those authors everyone hates and takes ages to update because i update as i finish chapters and not after actually finishing the story. --; yes you can all hate me now. However, as always, I am fueled by reviews, knowing you like my story gets me motivated to update. :D Thanks so much for all the previous reviews, I'll try to update again sooner :S


	6. A Little Help From Her Friends

Chapter Six.

A little help from her friends.

Getting in the labyrinth turned out to be the easier part. A quick leap over the outer wall found him in a seemingly endless stretch of glittering stone, fallen wood and yellow eyed moss. Leaping over anymore walls proved impossible. His attempts to smash through the stone proved fruitless as well. He surmised that he would indeed have to play the game and find his way through the maze. After a good ten minutes at ninja speed without any twists or turns Gaara realized the test had begun. He stood staring a wall that looked like a wall. However, his third eye was telling him it was not a wall.

"'Ello."

Sand swirled up around him defensively. He gaze flickered around him for the source of the voice. Yellow eyed moss stared at him, but he saw no evidence of vocal abilities. His gazed passed over a worm to refocus on the duel information his eyes were giving him. He stiffed and turned back to the worm.

"Did you just greet me?" he asked.

"Yeah, s'right. I said 'Ello." the worm said.

"Ah." Gaara intoned.

"If'n you know that's a passage in front of you why are you staring at it?" the worm asked, "I'm sure you don't have all day to muck about in his majesty's labyrinth."

"Mmm." Gaara nodded and then strode forward. He passed through and found two options.

He turned back around to eye the worm.

"Which way leads to the castle?"

"Thata way." the worm bounced.

Gaara's eye twitched. He pointed to his left.

"No not that way. Never go that way."

Gaara nodded and gave the worm a bow then turned and went right.

The worm shook his head, "Bloody idiot."

0;oo

Tobias entered his quarters in the Castle, his mind on the Goblin King's cryptic message. He raked his hands through his hair in frustration. The ceremony was so close, how could He change plans? The sound of glass rocking against wood caught his attention. His silver gaze darted the low table surrounded low chairs and large pillows. A genie bottle rolled across its length. With a blink he was next to the table and scooped up the bottle. He pulled off the stopper. Glitter burst out and into his face.

He sneezed and waved the hand with the sapphire stopper in front of his face.

"Kage's Balls."

He whirled around at the familiar voice.

His fianc lay ungracefully on the floor. One leg propped up by a chair and her head buried beneath the floor pillows.

A predatory grin spread across Tobias' face.

"Kitsune my love. So nice of you to drop by."

#

Kitsune jerked up at the sound of her ex-fianc's voice. The room rang with the tinkle of bells and coins.

Tobias stood above her. His ridiculously handsome features saturated with satisfaction. Her genie bottle dangled from his long artists fingers.

"Great." she mumbled getting to her feet as gracefully as possible.

"A genie." he murmured, delighted.

Kitsune felt the contract constrict around her. She glared at Tobias before her features smoothed out into a vaguely genial expression

"Master." the word passed her lips before she could stop it. With mental sigh she went through her obligatory speech. Each word dripped with disdain, but as long as she said them the contract was fulfilled.

Tobias continued to smirk throughout her speech that left her life in his hands until he made his three wishes.

"I hate you." she added at the end.

"For my first wish." he began and she felt her stomach twist with trepidation, "You will forget everything about the Kazekage Gaara."

3

The maze itself became ridiculously convoluted. The castle Gaara used as a marker tended to move about as much as the maze. Intersections looked familiar; near identical in fact, then he would glance behind and find them gone.

The mark on his chest throbbed and a feeling of urgency filled him. He closed his eyes and allowed the third eye to guide him until he came to a set of doors. A small dog like creature sat between them, eyes closed and snoring. Gaara grabbed the creature with his sand and shook it awake.

"I say! Let me go." the creature yipped.

"Which door leads to the castle?" Gaara demanded.

"I dunno." the creature said.

The sand tightened around it and its beady eyes bulged, "Alright! Alright! The left one!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and opened the door then shoved the creature in. Hardly a step in the bottom dropped out.

"Wait! Don't drop me!"

"You lied. Why should I not kill you?"

"Because! Because I can help you get your child back."

Gaara sneered, "I am not after a child. I am after my wife."

The creature was clearly confused.

"Kitsune." he said.

Beady eyes widened once more. "You the lad!" he said clearly delighted.

Gaara pulled the dog thing away from the hole.

"What do you mean?"

"The lad Kitsune was after."

Gaara's eyes narrowed more. The dog sniffed, "Shoulda known, her scent is all over ya. Well then, if you're Kistune's then that changes things don't it?"

"MERLIN!!"

A small pop and a boy with shaggy hair trotted out of the wall. Puppy dog brown eyes glanced at the two of them in surprise.

"Er...You called?" he asked.

"This is Kit's lad." the dog explained nodding towards Gaara.

Merlin eyed Gaara in disbelief.

"You're the Kazekage?"

Gaara nodded bemused. He was seconds away from crushing the dog creature yet they chatted as easily as if they were having lunch together.

"Lend him a hand would you Merlin? That's a good boy." the creature said as Merlin moved to stand in front of Gaara.

Gaara looked down into the fathomless brown eyes and eyed the boy with the same wariness.

"You've got the mark." the boy announced then leaned forward and sniffed him, "You've certainly got her scent."

Gaara growled, "I do not have all day to chat. I want my wife back."

Merlin grinned, bearing sharper than human canines, "Then you're in luck. I happen to be the best tracker in the Goblin City. If she's anywhere, she's at the castle and I'll be able to find her. Let's go."

Gaara did not move, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Merlin glanced back over his shoulder as he walked through the right door, "I got one better. What choice do you got?"

0;oo

**Author's Note: **Ya'll should be happy to note that there are only two more chapters left. I've the next one's outline finished and most of the last one figured out. Many thanks to my reviewers; I was utterly shocked to realize that the story was still being read. Shock led to guilt, guilt led to a chapter :) It helps that I don't have work at the moment and so being up at ridiculously earlier hours of a day lends to the creative juices (I imagine it has something to do with lack of sleep and such) Anywho. Happy day! She's BACK!

Lol. Possession should be done by next week (everyone cross their fingers, this is what I hope will happen, which usually means Life is going to happen instead) but two more chapters shouldn't be too hard for me to commit to...right? After Possession is done I'm planning to refocus onto Sabuku no Otosan. I'm in the final stages of editing for my original novel so I don't feel too bad about writing fan fiction :)

Thank you so much for reviews!! I hold the next two chapters Ransom unless I get reviews!! Love you guys!!! :D (feel free to yell at me)


End file.
